A Flower In the Desert
by kayababe
Summary: Sakura bumps into an angry redhead in the coffee shop after the short while she had been living in the Sand Village. What will happen? Will she fall hard for him or will he?
1. Chapter 1

I only own the plot/idea. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Feel free to share ideas! Please no flames I know I'm not the best at writing!

Sakura's inner self is _'__**Bold/Italic'**_

Normal thoughts are _'Italic'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

the rain was beating down upon the sandy streets as I walked toward the coffee shop. My pink hair now a matted dark purple/red mess as I strolled up to the doors. _'Why does it have to be such a horrible day out...' _I thought as a redheaded man ran into me spilling his drink all down my front. "Ahh! Thats hot!! Oh my g-" "Watch where you're going next time." His tone was flat and annoyed as he tromped back to the counter. I stood there in front of the glass doors soaked in black coffee with my mouth gaping. _**'What did he just say!'**_ My inner self started ranting at this.. this rude, disrespectful, man... "Ugh... This just makes my day better." I nipped at him in a mumble as i ran out. People stared as I ran for my place. Slamming the front door I screamed in angry "WHY DO PEOPLE HAVE TO BE SO RUDE!" I peeled off my dripping coat and threw it to the floor making a splat noise as it hit.

I lay in a trance in the bath looking at the rain stream down the steamed window. The bass beating in my music... _"Follow me, follow me, follow me, folalalalaa"_ I Stood up and ripped a towel off the hook and wrap it around my chest. "I never seem to get away from my past..." The thought of Sasuke haunted her mind; the whole reason she moved to the Sand Village was to forget him and move on with her life. He was never coming back for her! It had been a couple years since the last encounter with him, why was she still stuck on him? "Ugh lets just drop this thought... Just move on with my evening, even after that _coffee_ incident."

The rain had subsided and what was left of the sun had started to set, casting an orange glow on the village. I decided on a nice evening walk before it was dark. I walked quickly down my steps after throwing on a pair of dark wash jeans and a pale teal tank top. Darkness started creeping over the buildings as I walked the once busy streets now only a few people still scattered about, heading to the clubs and bars. The warmth of the day was dissipating quickly as the last sign of light had vanished. _'What are my plans now? __**hit the club girl!**__'_ my inner self squealed. _'Noooo! So not in the mood! __**Bar? **__You know what why not...'_

The bar was humid, making my top cling to my skin. The music was loud, bass beating with my heart and rattling glasses. The song David Guetta ft. Akon - Sexy chick. Men where all over the other girls in the bar, the odd one staring at me. It didn't phase her much having eyes on her she was kind of use to it, having pink hair and all. A Dark haired man from the end of the counter deiced to take his luck at her. "Hey good looking. Hows 'bout I buy yeah a drink?" He slurred his speak a bit as the stench of beer blew in her face. He wasn't a bad looking man, strong shoulders, dark jaw line, and deep creamy brown eyes that were hazed over. "Well? Come on! Whats it gunna be?" He was getting angry but i didn't know what to say that's when he grabbed my arm. "Let me bu-" "Let go of her you booze hound." A cold dusty voice cut in. His hand let go as he backed away to his spot.

I turned to look at my savior I froze, "You! From the coffee shop!" I was blown away as my jaw hung open. "Yeah." He grunted.


	2. Chapter 2

He took the empty seat next to me, he was dressed in faded blue jeans and a white button up dress shirt. he was breathe taking up close, his red hair making his pale blue eyes stand out. His features looked deeply pained from years of hurt even if his face was relaxed. All he asked for was a ice water, now I felt like I had drank to much even if it was only two drinks.

"I'm Sakura." I tried to sound as cheery as possible. He didn't flinch or move, only looked at me through the corner of his eye. Those ghostly eyes seem to suck me in as i felt my heart almost stop. "Gaara." His voice made me jump, it was rough and unused. I repeated his name slowly almost unsure. We sat for what felt like hours until he finally stood. Gaara turned to me and looked at me questionably.

"Do you want me to take you for a coffee?" His voice giving a hint of hope I'd say yes. "You know... To make up for this morning..." A small smile spread across my lips. 'Say yes!! Oh god say it!!' "Uh... S-sure." 'Ahh why did i stutter!?' He nodded as he turned to leave the bar but he stopped a few steps from the door. "Well are you coming?" His voice always seems to send a shiver down my back. "Oh sorry! Yeah." I sprang to my feet and half jogged to where he was standing.

We walked in silence for awhile, it was kind of nice not hearing all the day time rush. "So peaceful..." I sighed as i slowed my pace. he watched me through the corner of his eye the whole time we walked.

-------

sorry i felt like making this chap short.

more soon! btw just turned 17 today (april 9th) YAY!


	3. Chapter 3

ugh sorry it took so long had a bit of a dead end happening.

I stopped walking realizing the coffee shop was closed at this time of night. "Oh no... It's closed at this time..." He laughed, it was deep and warm. I could feel my heart beat a little faster just from hearing him. "I'll take you to my house then, I have a coffee pot." Gaara turned and reached out and took me by the hand. We disappeared in a sand storm.

The house was dark and old but well maintained. Most of the rooms were a dark red from what I could see from through the windows. The outside was a dull gray/blue and the windows frames painted white.

"Well..." I snapped out of my daze to see Gaara waiting at the door. "Coming!" I ran over to the smiling redhead. Gaara moved his hand so quickly that I hardly noticed when we grabbed my hand pulling me forward making me bump into him and knocking us over in the door way. I opened my eyes slowly to meet blue eyes starring at me in shock.

"I'm so sorry! Oh my!" I squeaked trying to scramble to my feet. Gaara stood slowly brushing the dust off his legs. He chuckled lightly but it sounded a little off. I felt my face, it was burning with embarrassment. He shoved it off as if it never happened which hit a nerve in Sakura. '_**How dare he just act like that! It's not to bad**_..._ I did trip and fall on him... That was all right_?'

"Sit here." He pointed at a large kitchen table. I plopped myself down in a chair closest to the window. "Ugh I'm kind of tired maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes..." Her pink hair flowed around her soft featured face as she dozed off. "We seem to be out of co-oh... She feel asleep." Gaara watched her for a short time until he decided to picked her up and place her in his bed. She was light and it was almost shocking how easy she was to lift. Gaara placed her gently down on his red and gold sheets.


	4. Chapter 4

Man it takes me awhile to get going on writing... YAY I'm almost in grade 12! Sorry its so short

...

Sakura shifted in her sleep pulling all the sheets around her. Gaara was in the arm chair at the far end of his room. His face finally not in a painful look as he slept. The setting was still and quiet, small streams of light bled in through the blinds. I squinted as the light of early morning hit my face. _'I'm not in my room... where am I? __**Ooo did you do something last night!**__ Oh god I hope not!'_

I sat up slowly and brushed my pink poker straight hair out of my face to get a better look at where I was. That's when I noticed Gaara laying awkwardly in an arm chair. Sakura slid out of the red and gold bed and walked slowly out the door and down the stairs to the front door. I ran to my house as quick as I could. I showered, changed and headed back to his house.

It was still silent when i walked in so i deiced to cook breakfast. I found a radio in the kitchen so i turned it on as i started cooking bacon. "He's everything you want. He's everything you need." I sang along to almost all the songs that played as I cooked. I didn't hear the foot steps coming down the stairs or even when they sat at the table. Five minutes went by as I finished cooking. I started to fill the two plates with bacon and eggs and toast. I left them on the counter as I turned to go back to the bedroom to wake the sleeping redhead for breakfast.

I squeaked as I noticed him at the table already. "You made breakfast?" There was a long pause as I was unsure what to say. "Uh... Yes..." I sounded so sheepish. He smiled, warm and happy like a child would if they had gotten ice cream on a hot day.


	5. Chapter 5

few another chapter! wow I just finished grade 11! yay Grad soon! now enough of me!

Sakura sat awkwardly at the table watching Gaara chow down on his eggs. He stretched and leaned back on his chair patting his now full stomach. "Mmm that was really good..." His eyes like the ocean, shining a brilliant blue. Sakura didn't notice herself staring deeply into his soulful eyes. A long moment past with out a word, they could hear each others heart beats in the silence.

"Are you okay? Sakura?" His words so soft and worried, they pulled at her heart strings. She breathed in a startled ragged breath snapping back into reality. _'It's to you I'll always belong...'_ Sakura's green eyes were all welled up with tears threatening to spill. "Oh Sakura you look like you're going to cry! Are you feeling okay?" Gaara had such a sweet caring tone it caused her 2 break and begin to cry. "No I'll fine... I have to go!" She sobbed as she ran to the door hiding her eyes.

Sakura leaned against the door after she closed it, slowly crumpling to the floor. "Oh god I can't fall in love..." His voice was ringing in her head as she sauntered to the tub. The water was hot and steaming up the mirror hiding her reddened eyes from crying.

A Loud banging on the front door startled her out of the bath tub. "Uh did I really fall asleep?" She throw a pink towel on and tied her hair up as she walked to the door to see who was knocking so violently. She slowly opened the door to see a flushed sweaty redhead. "Sakura.." He panted.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for being so long with this one going to try writing more.

Sakura squeaked in surprise and fumbled to hold onto her towel tighter. "Oh.. I'm sorry." He looked down at the floor as to hide the blush with his hair. "I was just worried to why you had run off like that... Did I upset you?" Sakura stood there with a loss of words. "I'm sorry... Uh... Would you like to come in? I'll be just a minute." Confused and flustered Sakura sat on the edge of her bed trying to clear her mind and forget the idea of falling in love with this man, her heart had already been broken once before and she still wasn't over it. _'What should I do?'_ She slumped forward almost off the bed with he head in her hands. "First I need to go out there not leave him sitting in my apartment alone."

'Rather plain and simple looking place...' Gaara took mental note on the dull but warm wall colours and the lack of wall hangings or anything that would hint into her past or personality for that matter.


End file.
